Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting Shared Resource - Karen Creswell, PhD The Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting Shared Resource (FCSR) was established in 1988 to provide flow cytometry support to researchers of the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center. It has been supported by the CCSG since 1990 and is directed by Karen Creswell, PhD, who has been with the FCSR since 1991. The purpose of the FCSR is to use a wide range of flow cytometric and fluorescence-activated cell-sorting solutions for problems in cancer research. The FCSR provides comprehensive support of this technology in order to facilitate utillzation by a variety of investigators. Specifically, the FCSR: Maintains two flow cytometer/cell sorters that are the only instruments with cell sorting capability at Georgetown University; Provides trained operators to ensure efficient and correct use of this complex instrumentation and data interpretation; Provides personnel to assist with the application of a variety of fluorescence labeling methods; Provides expertise for the innovative application of this instrumentation to fully exploit the capabilities of this technology for cancer research. Since the last site visit, the FCSR's capabilities have been expanded by the addition of the FACSAria, purchased with a Shared Instrumentation Grant received by Dr. Creswell. In 2008, 37 peer-reviewed funded researchers from five Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center programs utilized FCSR services as an important tool in their research programs.